Serendipity
by CAydia
Summary: Sakura never knew that she would become so attached to a mysterious onyx eyed beauty that spent most of his time reading under a tree. Will their fate turn into a serendipity? SasuSaku minor InoShika, NaruHina, NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**Serendipity**

**Another story by moi! ^.^ But of course I'm not giving up on my other one The Innocent and the Tainted, just having MAJOR writer block (like there's this big block shoved through my head destroying my brain cells) xD. And i dunno why i name it Serendipity, i guess cuz i was watching a movie and its a real chick flick that made me cry. (I'm such a baby) You girls should watch it! (And guys too i guess if their interested, if their reading my story O.o)  
**

**So I'm like "Serendipity!"**

**And yeah i know what it means..-.-**

**Serendipity is the effect by which one accidentally discovers something fortunate, especially while looking for something else entirely.**

**So I guess that could be something for this story??**

** Anyways hope you enjoy the first chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: Bleh..I dun own Naruto...-.-

* * *

****Chapter 1: Who's that guy??**

_A pink- haired woman with bright golden eyes stared sadly at the mini pink-haired three year old, tears silently trickling down her face. "I'm sorry Sakura" she whispered as she turned her back on her daughter._

"_Mom! Come back!" the toddler ran after her mother, her breath getting heavy as each step her mother took she faded away, her steps were tiny compared to her mothers. "Momma! Don't leave me!" Sakura stopped panting heavily tears now trickling down her face. A voice from out of nowhere called out 'I love you!"_

_Sakura stopped, her breath getting shorter as she panted._

_Everything was dark_

_"Sakura honey where are you?"_

_"Dad?"  
_

_. . . . ._

_. . . . ._

_. . . ._

Sakura's head shot up from bed, her forehead beading with sweat. She rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the pillow "Just a dream" she whispered "It was just a stupid dream". Her eyes averted to the glow in the dark digital monkey clock she kept at her side table. "6:30am" she read. She sat up from bed slowly, she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep anyways.

Somehow she always seemed to wake up before the alarm clock which she always set to 7:00am, but it was rarely because of a bad dream, and definitely not because of her mothers death, and what was that dream about anyways?

Sakura heard a soft knock on her door "Come in" she called quietly. Green eyes peered through the door "Morning, I figured you were up" Sakura smiled "Morning dad, whats up?" He sat on Sakuras bed "I've got your keys, schedule and school uniform here" he placed a bag on her bed and smiled

"I heard your new high school is educated well, with lots of clubs and teams to join" Sakura rolled her eyes cutely 'Dad, thats like every high school, and you know i hate moving!" Her dad sighed and looked at the clock "I know, and were going to be staying here for quite a while so you should get used to the neighbourhood, make new friends, do what teenagers do except for smoking, drinking having se-"

"Eh heh dad i get it!" Sakura giggled smacking her dads arm playfully. "Of course, i know you wouldn't do any of those things" he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be downstairs, i have to go in 20 minutes" "Kay" Sakura got up from bed as her father closed the door quietly.

She pulled out the uniform from the bag and stared at it. It was a red pleated skirt and a collared T-shirt with the words KLH on it. Konoha Leaf high, the most populated and well known high school in Konogakure city, and she wasn't quite believing that was a student there. **(Shut up, I'm not so creative with high school names *cough cough* I know i'm stealing some else's idea.)**

_Making friends _she thought. One of the most things a new high school girl dreads. Whether they are going to fit in, or stand out, if they would make fun of you, ignore you, or whatever, making friends wasn't something Sakura was good at or fitting in, in fact she stood out more than the rest because of her freakishly long pink hair that draped to her mid back and her wide emerald eyes that look like green baseballs. Some people would describe her as...cute, others would just called her a freak.

Sakura finished the shower and slipped on the new school uniform, which fit her surprisingly since most clothes were hard to fit due to her skinny figure. Looking in the mirror, she brushed her long tangled hair "Maybe i should cut it" she whispered to her self fingering the pink locks playfully then putting the back row into a loose ponytail, letting the front of her hair hang down her face. She hadn't cut her hair ever since she was in Grade 2, where she had it so short she couldnt even tie it in a ponytail. Now being in grade 12 she couldnt just bring herself to cut it for some odd reason.

Her dads call from downstairs startle her "I have to go now! You know where the school is right?"

"Yeah! Bye dad! Love you!" she shouted from upstairs.

"Love you too!" was the last thing she heard, until the door shut.

Sakura grabbed her keys and back pack heading downstairs. Grabbing an apple for breakfast, she too headed out the door and too Konoha Leaf High.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

"15 minutes early" Sakura huffed under her breath and fiddled with her schedule. Being late was bad, but being early was boring. Her attention was fixed on the outside of the school, it was big alright, more like huge, the school was decorated with paths and fields with benches and a water fountain. Flower beds lines in a row and everything, how was this school free? Bushes and trees were spread around an open spaces area.

Sakura's squinted to see a raven haired boy sitting under one tree reading a book and looking absolutely gorgeous at the same time. _How did he do it?_ she wondered. his obsidian eyes looked cold yet concentrated on the book at the same time, a shoulder propped up on one knee and his back slightly leaning against a tree.

Sakura squinted some more, it was hard to believe that she could see these small details so far away because he was very far away from the school. He was wearing the school uniform of course, but a navy blue sweat shirt instead. it wasn't even cold. Only a few kids started to come, but why was he so early?

Sakura stopped looking, feeling her cheeks redding as more kids started coming through the entrance staring at her as though she was some kind of idiot.

_How long have I been staring? 10 minutes?_ She sighed and sat down on a bench

"OI OI PINK HAIRED GIRL!" a loud voice boomed a voice. Sakura spun around to see a blond spiky haired kid with whiskers and bright blue eyes running toward her. 'Hey hey hey, are you new here?"

_Well duh. _Sakura nodded "yes" He grinned "you in grade 12?" Sakura nodded not sure where he was going with this "Yeah"

"ARE YOU IN KAKASHI-SENSEIS ALGEBRA CLASS??" he boomed flapping his schedule in her face. Sakura rubbed her ears before his question sunk in, she checked her schedule

**Periods 1&2- Algebra- Room 107 Kakashi-sensei**

**Period 3-Civics- Room 129- Asuma-sensei  
**

**Periods 4&5-Biology- Room-110 Kurenai-sensei  
**

**Period 6-Chemistry-Room 115-Orochimaru-sensei**

**Locker: 186  
**

"Uh, yeah" Sakura looked at her schedule again, not noticing the faint blush on blonde's face "Cool! My names Uzumaki Naruto!" he grabbed Sakuras hand and shook it vigorously, sakura looked startled _'Dont rip off my arm!' _she thought "Haruno Sakura" she fully introduced herself with a smile, though it was uncomfortable because Narutos hand hadn't left hers yet.

"Come meet my friends!" Naruto pulled Sakura to a group of people, "B-but uh.." Sakura looked back to see the raven haired man walking in their direction, their eyes locked to each other until Sakura looked away. Naruto was still chattering while pulling Sakura along, "Your gonna like my friends cuz their really nice, say if you don't mind me asking where did you come from and is that your natural hair color? It looks really pretty on you-"

"Naruto! What are you doing to the poor girl??" another blond, but a girl this time came up to Naruto staring at him accusingly and flipping her long pony-tailed hair. "Ino! This is the lovely Sakura-chan! Shes in our first periods 1&2!" Naruto introduced Sakura happily slinging an arm around Sakura and blushing, this felt awkward to Sakura. Ino smiled at sakura then glared at Naruto "Your freaking scaring her Naruto!" Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist " I'm Ino by the way, I'll take you somewhere safe!" she said dragging her towards the school.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Naruto called out.

"Uh..are we aloud to go in the school before the bell-" Sakura got cut off.

**Brrrrrrrrrrrrrringg**

Ino rolled her eyes "Ive been at this school for so long, I know exactly when the bell rings, freaky eh?"

"Ino, your always freaky" yawned naruto trailing behind the them in the school hallway.

"GO FIND YOUR LOCKER!"

Naruto pouted "But Sakura-chan likes me! Right Sakura-chan?" his blue eyes averting to the quiet Sakura. "Uh-"

**"Locker. Now"**

Naruto skipped away "Ehehe, See you in class Sakura-chan!" Boy Ino can be scary.

Ino took a deep breath, "Alright, so whats your locker number?"

"Um I think it was locker number 186" Sakura recited remembering from her schedule. "Hmmm" Ino pulled her to a right and down another hall with more grade 12 students, she stopped in the middle and opened a locker "Yours is this one! mines just across the hall, down there okay? And since were in the same math class we should go together okay?" Sakura nodded liking how people were friendly here.

"Kay, meet me at my locker Sakura" Ino walked down the hallway to her locker. Sakura took a deep breath and opened her locker, taking out her binders and putting then in her locker leaving out the one for math, not noticing a tall figure drop his backpack and open a locker that was three lockers away from her. Sakura looked up to see the same tall onyx eyed guy she had spot on the tree, only noticing now he had spiky black hair, and the most angelic hard expression she had ever seen. He wasn't paying attention to her, but ignoring her when she started to staring.

_'Tch, another annoying fangirl'_ Sasuke thought irritatingly. Sakura blushed again realizing she had started staring at the guy 'Ugh, he probably thinks i have a crush on him or something' she thought annoyed, as she glanced at him shoving his backpack in his locker and grabbing his books, stalking off. Sakura sighed and walked over to Ino's locker. ino was waiting staring at her strangely "So" she began "You have a crush on Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura looked taken back and confused '_Oh she means the guy near my locker'_ she thought mentally slapping her forehead. "No, no and no" Sakura repeated. She never really had crushes in her life, and wasn't going to start now, but she had to admit he was hot. Ino shrugged 'Good, cause he doesn't talk to anyone except Naruto and we never really see him during lunch or study hall, and i can tell you he is not interested in girls" Ino explained as they walked into Room 107.

'Naruto?" Sakura asked incrediously, Ino shrugged "Their like, best friends, and i dunno why". Sakura blinked, not that she had anything against Naruto, it was just hard to believe with Sasuke stand offish attitude, would listen to a chatter box like Naruto, Sakura giggled as she sat down next to Ino.

"Hi I-Ino" a timid voice reached Sakura's ears. Ino spun around "Omygosh Hinata! its been so long!" Ino hugged Hinata, 'W-we saw each other yesterday Ino" "

"I know its been soo long! This Sakura by the way!" Ino introduce Sakura.

"H-hi Sakura, it n-nice to meet you"

Sakura smiled "hey Hinata, same to you" Ino rolled her eyes 'Hinata! You have got to stop stuttering!"

"I-its a f-force of h-habit"

"Hey Hinata, Ino, pink-haired girl" A brown haired girl with to buns sat beside Hinata. "Tebten! Its been so long!" Ino got up and hugged Tenten. Tenten rolled her eyes "its only been yesterday since we've seen each other Ino"

"I know its been sooo long! This is Sakura"

"Hey, its Tenten" She leaned back on her seat and stared at Sakura "Nice hair" she complimented. sakura blushed "Thanks, its natural by the way". Ino gasped "No, way seriously?" "Yeah way seriously" Sakura copied Ino. Ino gasped again "No, way!"

"Shut up Ino" Tenten rolled her eyes "So Sakura, where do you come from?"

Sakura shrugged "City of Mirigakure"

"I-I heard it a-always r-rains there" Hinata piped in. Sakura nodded "Yup, its a rainy season there"

'Why'd you come here?" Ino, asked. "My dad got a job here, the usual, why isn't the teacher here yet?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject.

"Because Kakashi-Sensei's always late" said Ino "Its been a habit so we don't really do two periods of math"

_'Well some teacher he is'_ Sakura thought. Her eyes averted to the dark haired male sitting in the corner of the back reading a book with Naruto chatting aimlessly. Sakura frowned. The was something from that Sasuke guy that made her shiver. '_Because_ _hes always so distant'_ her thoughts explained _'who wouldn't be scared of that guy_'

_'Maybe girls who have crushes on him_' she thought as she saw a girl make her way to flirt with Sasuke. She watched as he too ignored her presence, like she wasn't even there. Her eyes averted back to a pair of fingers snapping infront of her face "Sakura! You there?" Ino waved her hand in front of her face until she got her attention. 'Oh yeah Ino" sakura asked. Tenten groaned "Don't tell me you have a crush on the Uchiha too!"

"No I don't! its just he always looks so distant, and I'm just wondering why!" explained Sakura quickly. 'Oh" Ino looked relieved "Well i heard his parents got murdered when he was 5, and he's living alone. its wierd cuz the only person he ever talks to is Naruto."

"Oh" sakura wished she never asked. "Thats sad. hes probably lonely, have you guys ever considered going up to him and talking to him?"

Ino, Tenten and even Hinata looked at her as though she stabbed herself. "When I mean he **doesn't talk to anyone,** besides naruto and teachers, I mean **no one**" Tenten explained. both Ino and Hinata nodded.

"Oh" Sakura blinked "Maybe I should go talk to him"

Ino slapped her forehead "We mean no one, Sakura, didn't you just see what he did to that girl over there!" Ino pointed to the girl still trying to get his attention. "Well, i'm still gonna try" Sakura looked determined. "Okay.." Tenten shrugged "Your waste of time"

Just then the door opened revealing a white haired man with stuck up hair "Sorry I'm late, you see my grandmother broke her foot and-"

"SAVE YOUR EXCUSES!" screamed Naruto.

"Kakashi stared at Naruto with a bored expression "Oh great, I have you in my class??"

"BELEIVE IT!"

"Trust me i don't want to" monotoned Kakashi which made the class giggle. "Okay...uh were gonna have assigned tables so you guys don't goof off" Kakashi explained getting out his sheet of paper from his suitcase. The class groaned.

"Ugh, teenagers these days" mumbled kakashi "Anyways, uh top row middle is Naruto and Kiba!

"HEY WHY AM I STUCK WITH DOG BREATH?? I DON'T WANNA BE IN THE FRONT!!"

"I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU IDIOT!"

"Second row middle, Hinata and Shino"

Hinata twitched her fingers. "Third row middle, gaara and Matsuri"

Matsuri blushed as she changed seats. "First row to the right, Ino and Shikamaru"

"ugh troublesome," "WHAT'D YOU SAY?? SHIKA?"

"Second row to the right, Tenten and Neji" Tenten blushed.

"Third row to the right Sakura and Sasuke"

Sakuras head snapped up at the sound of her name, 'I'm with Sasuke? She turned around to see Sasuke already at his assigned table ,staring out the window. She shyly grabbed her books and sat down beside him. Of course he didn't say a word, Sakura decided to keep quiet.

"First row to the left, Karin and Suigetsu"

"THIS IS SO NOT FAIIRRR! I WANNA BE WITH SASUKE-KUN!"

"Second row to the left Chouji and Ayame"

'Why?!?!"

"Last is the third row to the left that will be occupied by Rock lee the new student who will be joining us in a few days, any questions?" Kakashi asked quickly. Everyones hand in the classroom shot up. Kakashi blinked "No questions? Okay lets begin with out lesson. Please turned to page 124 in you algebra textbook" Kakashi turned to the board and everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

--

--

--

"That was **the** longest math class eveeeeeeeeeeer!" Ino slumped on the bench outside of school and slurped her smoothie. "Well get used to it because were having that class everyday for the rest of the semester!" Tenten sat down on the bench too. Hinata and Sakura stood. "I-I think algebra is p-pretty cool" stuttered hinata on her opinion.

"Yeah because you get A's in like everything Hinata" ino chewed on her straw. Sakura was too busy looking at Sasuke making his way too the same tree she saw him sitting in earlier. _'Should I? Or should I not?' _Sakura thought about going to meet Sasuke.

_'Hell yeah! I wanna meet him!'_ her thoughts interrupted her. '_but what if i disturb him?'_ she asked herself.

_'Then leave'_ her thoughts answered. She nodded to herself when Tenten spoke, 'Oh yeah, you going to see Uchiha then?"

Sakura nodded 'Does anyone have Civics class next? Naruto came running up "Ooh ooh I do Sakura-chan! I'll walk you there!" sakura nodded and smiled "Thanks Naruto" She made her way to the trees area.

"Okay bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved and made his way to Neji and Shikamaru.

Sakura stopped to wave at Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Tenten before walking to Sasuke. As she neared where Sasuke was it became quieter and all she could hear were the chirping of bird and occasional crickets. Sakura spotted him reading the same book as what he was reading Algebra class, the same expression of concentration on his face. She summond some courage to speak up "U-um, hi" she crocked. Sasuke twithed then looked up with han annoyed expression, looking quite surprised that someone dared to bother him, no one ever came in this section.

He figured if he kept on ignoring her, he would get the message and leave him alone, but after 30 seconds of not answering she walked up to him and **sat down next to him.**

He looked up with a fully irritated expression. "What do you want?" he dead panned. His deep rich voice startled her, she looked up into irritated onyx eyes and simply asked "Is the book your reading good?"

He stared at her innocent expression "hn" was all he managed to say before turning back to his book. "Go away."

Sakura crossed her arms "I'm not bothering you or anything am I?" he looked at her again "Yes"

Sakura looked down "Yeah well, feel like being some place quiet this break, and here was the place i could think of" she wondered out loud putting a finger on her chin and tapping it.

Sasuke glared at her "Tch, annoying" he got up and walked to a different tree, sitting down and reading.

Sakura sighed "I tried" she muttered, getting up and walking back to the school.

* * *

**Yay I'm done! Wow this is I think the longest chapter i've like ever wrote! Anyways remember this is SASUSAKU NARUHINA NEJITEN SHIKINO!! okay....anyways **

**R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASE**

**hugz and kissez to all!**

**Mizu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serendipity**

**Thanx you guys for reviewing my firl chappie:D. This ones long!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto -.-**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Why so distant?**

"Bye Sakura!" Ino called from the school entrance. The first day was finally done, and all the stress suddenly disappeared.

"Bye Ino" Sakura shouted back starting her way home.

Sakura walked home sort of sullenly. Having Sasuke uchiha in every one of her classes except for Civics was sort of weird, Orochimaru creeped her out with his interest in snakes, she got suffocated by Asuma's smoking cigarette, and Kurenai's stare scared her. And everytime she tried to talk to Sasuke, it was either a 'hn' or 'aa' if she was lucky, or just complete and utter silence, which pissed her off.

'He's such a jerk!' she thought stubbornly. Huffing, while she crossed her arms, not noticing the guy infront of her and bumped into him.

"O-oh I'm sorry" she apologized and looked up. Sasuke turned around to come face to face with Sakura. "You again" he deadpanned. The front of his hair blowing from the slight breeze made him look so sexy.

Sakuras apologetic face turned into a scowl, ignoring the way he looked "What do you mean 'you again?'" Again she was ignored, and he continued to walk. She scowled at his back and ran up to him "Mou, why are you so cold?"

Sasuke didn't look at Sakura "I'm perfectly warm" Sakura rolled her eyes "No dummy, why are you so distant?"

"Sasuke gave her a cold glare "I don't owe you an explanation" he stated picking up his pace in walking, Sakura had to skip in order to keep up. "Fine then don't!"

......(pause)

"Do you live down here?" she asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes "No, i'm just walking here because i feel like walking with you" he deadpanned, a hint of sarcasm in his voice that Sakura didn't notice. Sakura looked hopeful "Really?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and slowed down his pace "No" She pouted and looked the other way. '_Shes so dense'_ Sasuke thought staring at her with a bemused expression.

They walked in silence with faint tension, until Sakura finally stopped at a house "Can we walk together tomorrow too?" she asked while walking up the steps. Sasuke kept on walking, and a "hn" was all she heard. She sighed, and opened her door with the keys to her house.

"Hes so arrogant' she whispered as she stepped into her quiet house, and closed the door.

* * *

----

-

-**Next Day**

Sakura arrived the usual fifteen minutes early, hoping Sasuke was at the tree. Her thoughts confirmed when she saw him in the same shady tree spot reading the same book. She walked over to the shady area. The sun was blazing hot, and barely any wind blew, and the heat was making her shirt all sweaty. She hated sweat.

Sakura sat down next to sasuke and hugged her knees, she stared at him for a while to see if he would make any acknowledgment as to if she were there or not.

..... Sasuke yawned and flipped a page.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped, gritting her teeth out.

"hn" rude as always.

She stayed quiet for a few minutes fixing her gaze in the beauty before her. Since today was so hot, he opened up his shirt and she could see a bit of his muscular chest.

"Stop staring, its annoying" mumbled Sasuke flipping the page to his book.

Sakura blushed "Sorry, I'm just glad that your actually talking instead of saying nothing" she said fiddling with her red school skirt. Sasuke said nothing and continued to read, silence took over. Silence, something Sakura couldn't deal with even though she lived on her own mopst of the time.

"Is that book good?" she asked trying to start up a conversation was hard with this guy, and she was afraid that she would get ignored by him again. He said nothing for ten seconds then murmured.

"Yeah"

Sakura went on "What's it about?" she asked '_I'm finally getting somewhere!'_ she screamed in her mind

Sasuke flipped the page and read "A guy" was all he said.

Sakura stared at him "What does this guy do?" she urged, trying to get at least a bit of information. He paused for a second before taking a glance at her "He does whatever he wants, but soon realizes the consequences to his actions" he explained un-clearly. No character, no plot, no description what so ever.

Sakura frowned, her mind racing '_ i don't get it'_ she thought. "Thats confusing" she wondered "Sounds like a deep book....., can i read it after you?" she asked, but inside she was thinking _'why the hell do i wanna read th is no-name book?'_. Sasuke looked up at her "Its the libraries" he explained "And you don't look like the type to read these kinds of things" he stared at her judgmentally. "Oh yeah?" she crossed her arms _'he's right'_ she thought quite annoyed. "Well what type do i look like in 'book 'terms?"

Sasuke looked at her as though he was studying her "You look like.... you would read those picture books with big writing in it" he gave the most sexiest smirk ever. Sakura glared 'Hey! I'm not dumb! And i don't look dumb either! For your info I'm smarter than you jerk!" she pointed at Sasuke, emerald eyes blazing.

Sasuke continued to smirk "Really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Really' sakura confirmed "I have an 89% average! And i plan on getting into medical school to become a doctor!" she huffed.

"Thats a pretty big goal there for a little pink haired girl like you" he accused "And you have to be smart for and 89% average."

"Well thats what i have!" said Sakura, "what do you have? 60? 50?"

"Not that its any of your business...92%" he said now putting down his book, from the distracting of the booming girl beside him 'But I'm not as good as Shikamaru, with a 98% average."

Sakuras jaw dropped "A ninety-two percent? Your such a liar! And this Shikamru dude should be in private school or something!" she sighed.

Sasuke shrugged "Then don't believe me." Sakura glared "Fine! Then don't believe me either!" she crossed her arms, which Sasuke for her to be a habit of doing all the time. Sasuke smirked "I didn't say i didn't believe you." Sakura looked at him "Well i didn't either."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't." she stuck her tounge out at him

"Tch, annoying"

"Your more annoying!"

"..."

"..."

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIING

Sakura got up "See you in algebra" she said running off. Sasuke looked up to see her already halfway down the field _'Shes so stupid'_ he thought _'she forgot her backpack'_. Sasuke saw the small black back pack displayed on the floor. Sighing, he got up grabbing his own back pack, picked Sakura's up and walked to the school.

---

-

-

-

"OMG Sakura!!! is it true that you walked home with Sasuke yesterday?" Inos voice was the first thing she heard when she got into the building. "And is it true that you sat next to Sasuke in that tree area before school?"

Sakura's eye twitched "Yeah, and he totally ignored me the whole time, how did you know?" Sakura decided to lie on the ignoring part to avoid inos babbling, somethign she learned these past two days.

Ino winked "I have my resources" she said creepily. "See? And i told you that he would ignore you!" Ino and Sasuke stopped at Inos locker.

"Okay, Ino...I gotta get my back pack, see you in class!"

"Kay" Ino shrugged and opened her locker.

Sakura went to her locker to grab her backpack....

_'wheres my backpack again?' _she stopped when she opened her locker.

Sakura slapped her forehead, remembering her backpack by the tree.

_'Stupid stupid Sakura!'_ she metally cursed slamming her locker and making her way to the exit to get her backpack, Kakashi would be late anyways. She saw Sasuke turned a corner swiftly who was holding something familiar.

_My backpack!' _Sakura thought gleefully.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran up to him and grabbed her backpack for his hands, "Thanks!" she smiled and skipped back to her locker. Sasuke had a bored expression. "aa" he mumble to himself walking to his locker past Sakuras, because of a weird feeling inside...

Sakura shoved her backpack in her locker after grabbing her books "Come on Sasuke-kun were gonna be late!" she jumped up and down as Sasuke slowly opened his locker to put his things in. "Stop jumping" he ordered, "And whats with the sudden change of the suffix?" he smirked. Sakura stopped jumping "I like it better, unless it bothers you" she said poking him afew times.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but closed his locker shut after grabbing his supplies "Lets go!" Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled her to the algebra class. Sasuke had never been in contact with another human in ages, so feeling her soft hand clutching his own..... felt usually weirdly freakishly... Good.

But the feeling ended when they entered the noise filled class. Sasuke stalked over to his seat with a brooding expression in place, Sakura sat beside him due to here assigned seat.

"SAKURA-CHAN! TEME!" Naruto called from his desk that was across.

"What?" asked Sasuke not making eye contact with the blonde, Sakura looked up at him.

Naruto took a deep breath "I SAW THIS ULTRA FREAKY BOWL SHAPED HAIR DUDE WITH THE MOST FREAKIEST EYEBROWS ALIVE! I MEAN THEY WERE LIVING AND HIS EYES ARE SHAPED LIKE DINNER PLATES AND HE WEARS THIS GREEN SPANDEX THINGY UNDER HIS UNIFORM!!"

"..." Sasuke continued to stare out the window.

"Thats not very nice Naruto!" scolded Sakura. "No but seriously!" Naruto dragged his chair over to the part of Sakura's desk and leaned on it "He didn't look normal! And what was worse was there was an older version of the guy, and they both had fricken sparkling teeth!"

Sakura sighed "And who do you think he is? The new guy?"

Naruto shivered "I dunno, hes just creepy"

"Dobe, go back to your seat" Sasuke spoke when he saw Kakashi get out of his car from the window he was currently looking at.

"So Sakura-chan!" Naruto said ignoring Sasuke "Wanna go out sometime?" he blurted grinning. Sakura blushed and Sasuke scowled _'he just came over here to ask her out?, Idiot_' he thought bitterly.

"I-I uh...." Sakura stuttered not really knowing what to say. Of course she liked Naruto as a friend, and didn't want a relationship, Especially in the last grade where marks counted the most. She needed at least a 90% to get into a good medical school, and didn't want any distractions.

"We can go this Sunday to a restaurant if you want! Then-GAAH" Sasukes foot suddenly acted on its own and pulled Narutos chair with such force it toppled over. Naruto face fell flat on the floor. He got up and rubbed his head cutely "OI SASUKE-TEME WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?", he was angry that sasuke ruined his chance on a date with Sakura.

Sasuke glared "Hn" he scoffed and looked back out the window.

"GRRR SASUKE! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO HAVE THAT STICK STUCK UP YOUR A-"

"Good morning Naruto, may you please get off the floor and be seated?" Kakashi interrupted walking in with a bored expression, he stared at Naruto on the floor. Naruto huffed and sat back in his seat "Kakashiiiiiiii, Sasuke tripped meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" naruto whined. Kakashi got out his orange book "Okay, turn math pages 243-244, and copy the index."The class groaned and Naruto complained again "STOP IGNORING ME!"

Sakura felt relieved. '_at least Naruto forgot about asking me out'_ she thought as she looked over to Sasuke, who had already began copying the index, the only thing was he looked pissed off. '_He always looks that way'_ she thought simply. She gazed across the room and caught Ino's stare. '_What?'_ she mouthed, Ino mouthed a '_We need to talk_' and returned back to copying. Sakura frowned, what was so wrong with Ino?

* * *

- - - L U N C H

- - -

-

"Naruto asked you out??" Ino asked incredulously. Sakura nodded 'how do you know all these things?" Ino rolled her eyes "Hello? Same class remember? Oh and I'm glad you didn't accept Narutos offer, because Hinata has a major crush on him, sad thing is...he doesn't know it"

Sakura stared incredulously at Ino 'Hinata likes Naruto?"

Yeah, but never mind that, what is going on with you and Sasuke-kun? He was like glaring at Naruo and they're like, best friends!!" Ino demanded as they walked into the cafeteria to grab a drink.

Sakura brought her own lunch this time. "What do you mean 'what is going on?'" Sakura asked, as Ino purchased her smoothie and Sakuras.

"You know what i mean!"

"No i don't know what you mean Ino!!" blurted Sakura crossing her arms in irritation. "Okay tell me this, has Sasuke-kun talked to you?" asked Ino. Sakura nodded, and Ino gasped "Seriously! thats a miracle, to a girl as well!" when they reached the same array of benches ino and Sakura sat down. "What so surprising?" asked Sakura. Ino set down her drink

"You!...." she paused dramatically "Are the first girl he has ever talked to ever since grade....1! You broke like, the 11 years of his life of not talking to girls!!!!" Ino explained dramatically. Sakura rolled his eyes "Your over exaggerating" she explained taking another sip.

"No seriously! He hasn't bothered to talk to any girls, or guys (except Naruto) unless its for a project or something! So everyone came to the conclusion that he was gay and liked Naruto" Sakura spat out her smoothie "Sasuke, GAY?" she laughed.

"Yeah, but now i think he like you, i mean, he looked so jealous when Naruto asked you out" Ino huffed "I'm so jealous of you right now!" Sakura stopped laughing. "He doesn't Ino! And no need to be jealous because i'm seriously not looking for a relationship" demanded Sakura fiercely. Ino looked taken back "Okay okay! It was just a possibility!"

They hadn't noticed Tenten, come up "Whats a possibility?" she asked sitting down? Ino jumped up "Where were you?? And wheres Hinata?" demanded Ino. Tenten stuck her finger in her ear "Jeeze..I was trying out for running club and Hinata's in the library" explained Tenten, "Anyways what was a possibility??" she asked sitting down next to them on the bench.

"It was-" Ino got cut off by Sakura "I gotta go somewhere" Sakura said standing up when she spotted Sasuke under the same grand looking tree reading. 'Where you going?" Tenten asked. To visit, someone!" replied Sakura before running up to the field.

Tenten and Ino stared at eachother 'Shes going to see Uchiha right?" Tenten asked. Ino nodded and frowned a little "Yeah"

_____________________________

Sasuke sat quietly reading a few pages of his book.

Everything was perfect because he was finally alone.

But something just felt wrong.

Everytime he read a page, he stopped and looked to the aside as though expecting some annoying pink-haired girl to be their in some way annoying him. Then he would go back to the page and forget everything he just read only to read it again, and to forget the context again. He threw the book and the grass and leaned back irritably growling faintly.

Somehow she just decided not to come today. _'tch, she was annoying me anyways, I'm glad shes not here'_ he thought stubbornly

And thought to soon.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Sakura called out from the field, she ran toward him, Sasuke rolled his eyes, but the smallest smirk stayed visible on his lips. Sakura neared the tree area and plopped down next to him, she smiled. "I'm eating lunch here, kay?" she took out a small box out of a small bag and chopsticks.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow but still didn't look at her, "You wouldn't go away even if i forced you right" he asked.

Sakura shook her head and grinnned "Nope! And don't try and think of moving to a different tree like last time cuz I'll just follow you!" She opened her mini box that was filled with origini spicy rice balls and sushi, with fried tomatoes, the aroma made Sasukes mouth go dry.

And it just so happens that Sasuke didn't eat lunch because he couldn't be bothered to pack one.

And Sasuke can control his hunger.

"Why do you want to sit with me so much?" he asked dryly, trying to get the subject out of his mind. Sakura shrugged "Why do you exclude yourself from the rest of the human population and come all the way out here to read a book?" she asked stabbing a peice of sushi and popping it in her mouth.

Sasuke leaned back and closed his eyes, his long dark strands of hair tickling his face. "To avoid fangirls" he stated simply "And gossip crap. And just annoying people like you'

Sakura punched him playfully in the arm, which made him grunt, "I'm way less annoying than your stupid 'hns' and aa's!" she stuck her tounge out before popping another piece of sushi in and chewing slowly "I didn't know you had fangirls" Sasuke shrugged "Maybe i don't anymore because they rarely see me, but I'm not taking any chances"

Sakura giggled "You must be very popular then with girls" she said while nibbling on a tomato, which annoyed Sasuke alot.

"i don't care" Sasuke said irritably, half because she was nibbling on his most favorite food in the UNVERSE and half because he didn't like talking about popularity. Sakura frowned "Mou Sasuke-kun, wheres your lunch?" she asked when she heard his stomach growl. Sasuke looked away from her, the faintest shade of blush visible on his face

"I don't eat lunch" he stated carelessly. Sakura rolled his eyes "Thats stupid, you have the rest of my lunch, I'm not hungry anyways." she handed the bow and chopsticks waiting for Sasuke to take it, but it just sat there on her hand.

"I'm not either"

"I just heard your stomach growl"

"Your imagining things"

"Quit being a jerk and except the food!"

"I said I'm not hun-arghphh!" sasuke didn't get to finish because sakura shoved a peice of sushi down his throat with the chopsticks, he quickly swallowed and coughed a few times. Sakura pouted cutely "You don't like it? I made it as well"

Sasuke glared "Are you trying to kill me??" Although he had to admit even though it had been shoved down his throat, it tasted pretty good.

Sakura giggled "Maybe...and I just want you to eat!"

"No"

"Sasuke-"

"Gimme that!" Sasuke grabbed her mini lunch box and devoured the rest of the rice balls, tomatoes and sushi in minutes, so fast because it tasted...may he dare say, delicious. "Happy?" he asked after giving he empty box to her. Sakura leaned in dangerously close to Sasuke "Did you like it?" she asked he wide eyes in curiosity.

Sasuke shrugged "hn." His pride preventing him from saying it was wonderfully delicious and that he wanted her to make more. Her hopeful face faded into a scowl and she scooted away from the Uchiha "Why can't you say 'I love your cooking, can you please make me more?" she huffed and stared ahead "Your so ungrateful!"

The bell rang, Sasuke smirked and leaned close to her "Thanks for the lunch" he whispered, in her ear before getting up and walking to biology class. It all happened so fast that Sakura didn't have time to blush at his alien actions. She snapped out of her daze, and packed her things in her bag.

"Hey! Wait up! I'm in your class remember??" she ran after Sasuke.

* * *

---

-

-

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura ran up to Hinata entering biology class, Hinata turned around "Hello Sakura-san" she greeted politely as they walked into biology class "Wanna sit together?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded 'S-sure-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" naruto ran up to Sakura and Hinata. Sakura noticed that Hinata started blushing madly "H-h-hi N-naruto-kun" she stuttered, while blushing. Sakura swaet dropped mentally 'Someones got a very obvious crush on Naruto' she thought. "Yeah Naruto?" she asked. "Can you sit with meeeeeee?" Naruto asked using his big blue eyes.

"Actually me and-"

"Aaw! Hinata can you sit me mee?" Narut oasked cutting Sakura off. Sakuras left eye twit ched a little 'why the nerve of him!' she thought angrily. Hinata blushed a slight lavender 's-sure, N-naruto-kun" Naruto grinned and as they got seated and Hinata gave sakura and apologetic look.

_'Oh yeah, she likes Naruto.._' Sakura thought as she gave Hinata the thunmbs up for encouragement. Hinata smiled and looking at Naruto who was talking randomly.

"Now where to sit.." she mumbled to herself. Sakura found an empty seat to sit in. Her eye caught Sasuke in the same corner staring out the window, a girl with long red hair with expensive looking designer glasses sat down next to him and flipped her hair flirtatiously.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" she winked. Sasuke said nothing and continued to stare out the window. The girl drew out a deep breath and tried again "Sasuke-kuuuuun??" she poked in on the arm with her long nails. Sasuke froze from the contact and pushed her hand away "Get Lost" he growled leaning closer to the window and away from the red-haired girl.

The girl didn't seem fazed, like she had been told that 100 times over and over again by him, she pouted, but not so cutely "Don't you remember me? Karin? I came to your house a week ago" she smirked trying to touch him again, but Sasuke jerked away in time to grabbed his books and move to a different spot, which happened to be Sakuras. He dumped his books on the desk and slumped into the seat next to her, continuing to stare out the window. Sakura stared at him dumfounded thinking only one word '_harsh'._

"Oy! How comes he's sitting with the pink-haired bitch?" Sakura's head jerked up, she glared at the girl to blurted that out "excuse me?" she crossed her arms. Karin scoffed "Are you deaf" She heard Sasuke say 'Just ignore them', but didn't listen.

"If anyones a bitch, it would be you!" Sakura blurted back. Suddenly the whole room seemed alot quieter. Karin scoffed "what a crappy comeback, you better watch yourself! Or I'll seriously hurt you!" she shot back with venom.

Just then the Kurenai walked in "Hello classs, sorry I'm late, which I'm not usually, I think Kakashi's rubbing off on me' she muttered the last part to herself. Sakura and Karin sat back down. The classes volume suddenly began to increase until Kurenai silenced everyone.

"We're going to do a biology project on Molecules, Cells, Enzymes, Genetics and Metabolism. Each Biology Term must be defined clearly, and presented in an oral visual way. I will post websites that you will only allowed to access during class. You will work with the people who you are sitting with right now, and this assignment is due in three days." Kurenai finished. "Any questions?"

The class was silent except for Karin whining about how "It wasn't fair"

"Okay then, get to work" Kurenai turned to write the sites on the board.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "So, how to you want to present it?" she asked shyly.

"I'll do the work, you'll present it" stated Sasuke, facing Sakura.

Sakura scowled "I don't think so! Were doing a project together so we'll split the work and split the presentation. We can work at my house" Sakura said. Sasuke focused his attentiion back to the window "It will look stupid if both of us are up their presenting, so you should just go"

"You have to present with me anyways because you need an oral visual mark" explained Sakura "C'mon, don't be such a baby!"

"You mean like what you are?" Sasuke smirked "And most people are happy for someone else to do their work, just accept the offer."

"No! And I'm not a baby!" Sakura glared "And, I've **never** let someone else do my homework for me!"

"Well then, I'll guess you'll have to start now"

"Why won't you cooperate?"

"Your the one you isn't cooperating"

"Shutup! I'm not the one who has stage fright!"

"I don't have stage fright" Sasuke glared at Sakura "I think it's pointless to"

Sakura smacked her hands on the desk in a from of anger "Fine Mr. I can do everything because I'm freaking perfect! I don't want anything to do with you Uchiha! And don't go asking me for help either!" she spat out angrily, clearly pissed at the Uchiha.

"I won't need your help from the likes of you" he said quite harsh, but not as loud as Sakura. '_She's so goddamn annoying!_' he mentally swore in his head, angrily, opening his biology text book. Inside Sakura was imagining way to hurt Sasuke.

'Poison him, beat him, choke him..' Sakuras mind listed.

_'-.- thats not healthy you know'_ another part of her mind spoke '_Its creepy'_

Sakura mentally sighed '_I know'_ she mused glancing at the Uchiha, who was angrily writing down things. '_Hes really mad at me...but I'm mad at him so I'm not talking!' _she thought stubbornly.

_'He has to talk to ME!'_

_'Ugh...thats not gonna happen'

* * *

_**I hate this chapter so bad cuz its long confusing and has no emtion WHATSOEVER. Gimme feedback to improe pls :D**

**And srry if i dunno what Gr 12s have for subjects cuz i really dun know what their studying, so I'm just putting what I'm learning in Biology!**

**Hugzandkissez**

**-Miz  
**


End file.
